Orwell Terre
Orwell Terre is a a travelling poet, who has spent most of his life travelling through the Elder Mountains and its surrounding lands, distributing various political writings and poems. He currently is a member of the SWP. History Growing up in the Monarchies of Felindia Orwell Terre was born in the town of Keswick on the 13th of Harpsicorn, 859 ARM. At the time, Keswick was a town on the north-western fringes of the Monarchies of Felindia, and it reflected the complex border culture between Pugmoria and Felindia, as there existed large populations of ethnically Pahonnian dogs and Mourlander cats. This division would lead to Orwell spending most of his time growing up around other cats, while being bullied by dogs and being active in the blurry cultural mix of the region. Orwell was raised most by his grandmother growing up, given that his mother and father tended to be barely getting by working as farmers. Orwell's Grandmother taught him to read and write through old poems she had collected throughout the years, and it was because of this that Orwell would become a passionate poet. Once Orwell became old enough to explore the town of Keswick on his own, he began to hang out with outcast kids, those who had also been raised in dirt-poor families in the town. These kids tended to be politically radical and rowdy, and these friends of Orwell's are part of the reason for his own radical tendencies. Moving North and Getting Caught in the Crossfire For many years, Orwell's mother Jacqueline had dreamed of moving northwest and living in the Warrens along the Great Lakes. Unfortunately, Jacqueline passed away on the 5th of Lebra, 868 with her dream unrealized. This motivated Oliver Terre, Orwell's father, to scrounge together what little money he could, and take the Terre family to the Great Lakes so that Jacqueline could rest on those shoes she had dreamed of seeing. The path from the Monarchies to the Warrens would take the family through the Elder Mountains, and this would result in them being caught in the middle of the Springtime of Nations. Moving North, the Terre family was in the town of Ramelton when the peoples of that town rose up on the 5th of Sagitor against their Pahonnian overlords. These revolutionaries in Ramelton where aligned with the anarchists of the Elder Mountain Free Territory, and so the Terre family was swept up into the anarchist activities of the town and the Territory. Despite his reluctance with helping anarchists, Orwell's father Oliver began to help the anarchists for their strong anti-monarchist stance. Eventually, the monarchist forces aligned with the nascent Royal Government of Kingsguard would take over the town of Ramelton, forcing out the bulk of anarchist military forces. This failure to defend the town of Ramelton from the Kingsguard Royalists is what would lead to Orwell's disillusionment with anarchism as a political movement. Life After the Springtime of Nations With the Royal Government of Kingsguard solidifying control over Ramelton, and the reorganization of the Royal Government into the Kingdom of Badgeria towards the end of the Springtime of Nations, a new status quo began to settle in in Ramelton and for the Terre family. Reconstruction and industrialization efforts led by the Royal Badgerian government would lead to the expansion of the iron mines and foundry in Ramelton, with many members of the town being pressured into working long hours in terrible conditions. This is where most of the Terre Family ended up, with Oliver, Orwell, and Sunflower working in the iron mines. //iron mines, traveling, friends, politics Current Day placeholder text Personal Life Family Orwell Terre was born to Oliver and Jacqueline Terre, and he had a Grandmother named Clarissa and a sibling named Sunflower. Oliver Terre is a nearly life-long farmer, having spent most of his working under a series of oppressive feudal lords and landlords. Oliver has had a life long dream of becoming a tailor, as he has had an interest in sewing for much of his life. Oliver Terre has been a life long liberal Republican, as he grew up in the late days of the First Mourland Republic and he saw what the re-institution of the Monarchies of Felindia did to his father and those he cared about. Jacqueline Terre is poor Grandmother Clarissa is old and sweet Sunflower is Orwell's younger sibling. Born Marie Terre and assigned female at birth, Sunflower spent their earliest memories of childhood engrossed in the Springtime of Nations, and they had to grow up in the shadow of the war. Friendships Throughout his travels, Orwell has made many friends throughout Badgeria, Pahonnia, and West Pahonnia. Partners Orwell is bisexual, and has dated a few people throughout his life. Category:Character Category:The Left Category:Player Characters